Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable lighting apparatus, and more particularly to a device that allows for micro adjustment of a lighting module of the apparatus
Description of the Related Art
Lights for vehicles, such as headlights for an automobile, are typically designed to be aimed in a predetermined direction. To ensure that a headlight is aimed in the predetermined direction once the headlight is installed in the vehicle, the headlight may include an adjustment device.
Known adjustment devices for headlights are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,293 and 5,669,695. Such adjustment devices often include a screw that, when turned, adjusts the aim of the headlight vertically or horizontally. Screws for adjusting headlights are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,918,687 and 7,572,042.
Lighting for vehicles is evolving. Headlights can include more than one source of light within a single headlight. New adjustment devices are required to provide precise adjustment for such headlights.